Nephilim Verum
Nephilim Verum is a mysterious ginger-haired girl, a moderator who oversees the flow of time. She frequently talks about the importance of changing the future through the power of will—change is like a ripple through time, a butterfly effect—and how the events of the past and present can influence the future. Nephilim essentially acts as a sort of spirit guide for Shion Uzuki, helping Shion to heal and overcome her past trauma and painful traumatic memories. Biography Nephilim was born in the more modern Lost Jerusalem era, possibly somewhere in Canada since this is where the link experiment occurred. She is the daughter of Grimoire Verum. Grimoire deciphered Lemegeton, which had been left behind as an ancient document by Jesus Christ and chaos, and wrote the Lemegeton program. Using his Program Lemegeton, a link experiment with the Original Zohar was performed using his Nephilim as a test subject in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Earth. The system went out of control during a control experiment, and Nephilim became the first to disappear. The disappearance phenomenon continued to expand, eventually erasing all of Earth from dimensional space. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Nephilim first appears in the KOS-MOS simulator training. Moments before it collapses, Nephilim appears.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ3tgQc_t78 Nephilim appears when Shion sees the Zohar Emulator for the first time onboard the Woglinde. Later, when Shion is sleeping, Nephilim appears in Shion's dream and also in her room. chaos' figure slowly approaches them. Nephilim appears when Shion is almost killed by a Gnosis. Later, she appears in Shion's dreams warning her about Andrew Cherenkov's condition, warning that if she doesn't find Cherenkov soon, he will die. Nephilim also tells Shion that she may be able to understand Cherenkov in his final moments which will bring him comfort. Nephilim formally introduces herself to Shion in the Encephalon of Old Miltia's playground. When Shion saw a memory of her father leave, Nephilim told Shion that she couldn't go with him, remarking it was the last day Shion was with her father. Nephilim tells Shion she has been waiting a long time to talk. Shion was the only one able to see Nephilim until she and the party arrived at Encephalon where everyone can normally see her. Allen and chaos met up with Nephilim and Shion. Nephilim tries to convince Shion to accept the entirety of her memories and have her return to Old Miltia. After a brief conversation with chaos, Nephilim disappears. In the Encephalon, along with Febronia, Nephilm is seen in the church. Febronia shows Shion a church, and Nephilim says that the instant that door is opened, Shion will come face-to-face with herself, and it will be an experience full of sorrow and pain, but it is both to Shion, Nephilim and Febronia, a very important experience. Entering the door, they find themselves in a place resembling a medical hospital called the "Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility", a place which Shion apparently knows well. Shion recognizes it as the place where her mother was hospitalized, and Nephilim deems it a place where painful and sorrowful memories linger. Jr. then sees a flashback of Albedo Piazzolla laughing hysterically, and the group faces a monster known as Tiamat which is promptly defeated. In a field, Nephilim tells Febronia that she must save Cecily and Cathe for the future of humans, non-humans, and all matter of living consciousness. Nephilim reveals that both she and Febronia can only exist in this world of consciousness and can only come into contact with the real world for a short time. Nephilim implores Shion's group to change the future. Nephilim warns the party about U-DO and the awakening of the "true form of KOS-MOS." What she's talking about is currently unknown. In the ending, when the Elsa is crashing into Second Miltia, Nephilim's voice asks chaos, "What will you do?" Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse On the Dämmerung, Nephilim appears as a vision to Shion and tells Shion that she must go to Miltia to set Febronia's sisters, Cecily and Cathe, free. Nephilim appears again in the ending, when Jr. collapses in chaos' arms. She is relieved that Jr. has found a sense of peace, and warns chaos that these recent events are only the beginning. Xenosaga: A Missing Year Nephilim acts as a supporting character for Shion and Jin Uzuki. To resurrect Nephilim, Grimoire caused Gnosis Terrorism in order to secure the little girl Almadel, who would become her vessel. In order to capture Almadel, Grimoire used the power of the fragments of Lemegeton, and manipulated the Gnosis. As a result, because the appearances of Gnosis were concentrated on city areas, and many ordinary citizens became sacrificed, the incidents came to be called "Gnosis Terrorism". Grimoire's purpose, however, was not terrorism. It was to secure the little girl Almadel who would be the vessel for Nephilim's resurrection. Using Lemegeton, he tried to revive Nephilim's consciousness. However, Almadel rejected these memories and sacrificed herself to stop the Song of Nephilim created by Lemegeton; Almadel Gnosified and turned into salt. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In Episode III, Nephilim first appears to Shion in the Möbius Hotel on Fifth Jerusalem. Nephilim tells Shion that trying to protect someone does not always lead to happiness. Nephilim reveals the Gnosis phenomenon happening now is not caused by Lemegeton and a certain being is leading the universe to destruction. Nephilim says this is a sad individual who continues to exist for his own atonement -- he hopes for happiness of the one important to him, but that will bring suffering to many. It is heavily implied Nephilim is talking about Kevin Winnicot. Nephilim says the only one who knows where "we" are headed is KOS-MOS and the only one who can open KOS-MOS's heart is Shion. Nephilim is then seen having a conversation with chaos. Abel is shown briefly appearing before Shion Uzuki and Dr. Juli Mizrahi scribbling a picture of Nephilim. Nephilim appears to Shion again, warning Shion that the salvation Kevin brings might not make her happy, and if she goes to him, she will have to choose and the choice she have to make will be difficult and painful for her. Nephilim reveals Kevin wants Abel, the Zohar, Shion and KOS-MOS. Nephilim says Abel is currently being used as part of the Omega system to realize Dmitri Yuriev's ambition. If Shion sets Abel free from his curse, Kevin will appear to her again. On Michtam, Nephilim tells Shion that the room in front of her was sealed by the will of a woman (Mary Magdalene) who was able to call upon the power of God. She did this to prevent what lies ahead from falling into the hands of mankind. If her consciousness does not awaken, Shion cannot reach the truth that lies ahead. In order to fully stop Zarathustra, which had gone out of control due to the collective minds that was gathered by Wilhelm previously, Mary Magdalene releases the seal to chaos's power of Anima and together with Nephilim, KOS-MOS and Abel, chaos attempts to bring those wills back to Lost Jerusalem, back to the origin of time. Mary also transferred her Animus power to Nephilim. Nephilim resonates with the Zohar and transforms into a young woman. Etymology "Nephilim" is the name of the race of giants referred to in the Bible. According to the Book of Enoch and the Bible, the Nephilim were the offspring of the "sons of God" who descended to Earth and cohabited with the "daughters of men." This was one of the reasons for the Great Flood. Nephilim means "watchers," or "those who have come down," although Nephila also means "Orion" in Aramaic. This alludes to an extraterrestrial influence. Themes * Theme of Nephilim * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU71ON0OOHI Theme of Nephilim (The Animation)] Quotes * "HURRY! HE'LL BE GONE SOON!" (Nephilim warning Shion that Andrew Cherenkov will die soon) * "Joyful memories form only one half of a whole. Only when they are combined together with the other half, can your consciousness truly take form. All of you must accept the entirety of your memories." * "The instant you open that door you will come face to face with yourselves. It will be an experience full of sorrow and pain... But it is, both to you and to us, a very, very important experience." * "Not just for their future... but for the future of humans, non-humans, and all matter of living consciousness..." * "That is why I called for all of you... so that the future may be changed." * "Don't be afraid, Shion… Everything will be all right... See with your heart..." Trivia * Every time Shion sees Nephilim, a cross is seen swinging back and forth similar to the cross animation sequence that appears every time Fei Fong Wong sees himself as a child in Xenogears (which is the Pendant of Nisan). *A notable similarity is that she very much resembles a young Elly from Xenogears. In Episode III, Abel draws a picture of Nephilim, implying that Abel and Nephilim are connected like Fei and Elly are. This once led to speculation that Nephilim is a part of Shion (as Id was a part of Fei), until Xenosaga: A Missing Year gave Nephilim a definitive origin, as the daughter of Grimoire Verum. Nephilim may also be the Antitype in the Xenosaga universe. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Neph.gif|Nephilim appears to Shion in the Encephalon of Old Miltia's playground. Ne.png|Nephilim in Febronia's Encephalon church. FaceYourPast.gif|Nephilim wants Shion and Jr. to accept their painful past. Nephh.png|Nephilim on Rennes-le-Château, Lost Jerusalem. Neph.png|Nephilim on Rennes-le-Château, Lost Jerusalem. Xenosaga: The Animation NephilimZohar.png|Nephilim appears to Shion in the Zohar Emulator on the Woglinde. NephIntro.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod2.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod21.png|Nephilim in the Encephalon playground. Mod3.png|Nephilim asks Shion to enter the room where her parents died. EnterANTF.png|Nephilim holds Shion's hand as they enter the ANTF together. NephEnceph.png|Nephilim in Encephalon space. Xenosaga: A Missing Year Verum.png|Nephilim and Grimoire. NephArsNova.png|Nephilim in Ars Nova. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 058Nephilim.png|Nephilim. FJchaos.png|chaos and Nephilim. NephMary1.png|Nephilim speaking of Mary Magdalene. NephMary2.png|Nephilim speaking of Mary Magdalene. NephMary3.png|Nephilim speaking of Mary Magdalene. NephMary4.png|Nephilim speaking of Mary Magdalene. AbelN1.gif|"So, this is your wish?" MaryMagdaleneNephilim.gif|Mary Magdalene merges with Nephilim. Ne0.png|Nephilim in the ending. Ne1.png|Nephilim in the ending. AbelN2.gif|Nephilim in the ending. Ne2.png|Nephilim in the ending. Nephilim.jpg|Nephilim and the Zohar. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters